Symphonia
Symphonia is a nation off the coast of Korea and not far from Japan. The landmass is considered huge for the region and the nation is said to be a reminisance of an ancient continent. History Originally a nation called Melodia, the Nation had no power whatsoever in the world until the Venerable Mother Sandra Took control and transformed it into a nation of extreme religious power. The nation is responsible for some of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind including the SFJ-17, the Atomos Generator and the SMED-23. Because of its extensive history and current state, Symphonia is now an Independent nation from the Symphonia Republic to the North of the Island of theirs. Culture Education See Main Article: Education Symphonia has a rather advanced Education system that rivals only The Education of Northern Symphonic Republic. Because of their extremely advanced Educational system, they have more Foreign students than populants. Of this reason, they have over thirty school districts covering the entire Island including Thirteen Different Universities. It is considerably monitered by the government for the concern of the Students. Arts Visual Arts The Nation has become one of the largest art scenes in the world with several million coming in every year for the Yearly "Symphonic Arts Contest" with a large group of Artists coming from here including Sonja Haiyazaki and Dragon Tooth. They are more towards the Japanese and Abstract Arts than Realism. Music Symphonia has been well known for the amount of music that comes out of it. The Record Label Symphonic Records has become one of the Richest Companies in the Industry falling behind BMG and Sony. Its main music scenes have always been Progressive Rock and Metal. Because of this, Musikcon has been held in the Capital for a long time with the music ranging from Popular Music to Progressive Heavy Metal. Literary Arts Symphonia has been home to countless Authors, but mainly those interested in Dramas and Mysteries. Of these authors, several are Religious while others explore many Genres. Very few have recognition beyond Saiyu Kanata who has earned the Symphonic Award for "Best Novel of the Year" seven Times in a Row. Movements Industrial Revolution Symphonia underwent an Industrial Revolution in 1508 when they discovered how to use electricity. It was also about this time they started to work around with science. When the Revolution did start to kick in, the Inventions by the countless numbers came pouring out. Because of this, Symphonia has become one of the richest nations in the world falling behind China and Britain. Peace Movement During the War of Vietnam, Symphonia went against the Vietamese with a war that lasted for seven years. During this time the nation underwent a Hippi Movement which struck the Government hard as they had started the Symphonic Concert Hall where artists such as Conch and Izanagi played at. It became one of the more moving events at the time and the government called their troops home. Military See Main Article: Military